


【斑柱】cp关键词

by xiaosuxin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 部分cp关键词测试片段





	【斑柱】cp关键词

【斑柱/警匪，共同的爱好，非酋】

 

宇智波斑又看到了那个坐得端端正正的警察。

他想起上次在阿拉斯加的赌场相遇，那个叫做千手柱间的小警察一脸正义地举着枪诚恳地大喊让他束手就擒，最终却坐下来和他一起赌了一场。

他愉悦地轻笑起来，走到对方的那张赌桌前，霸占了千手柱间对面的位置。

筹码越堆越多，千手柱间从乍逢故人的喜悦变成坐立不安。

宇智波斑叼着烟斜他一眼，露出一个志在必得的笑，得意地起身搂住他的脖子。

“还是一样逢赌必输啊……柱间。”他冲对方喷了一口烟，凑到人耳边压低了声音：“你又输了，比以前更彻底。”

“诶？！这个……我……”千手柱间不停地冒着冷汗，以现在的牌面，他完全没有翻身的可能。

“认命吧，柱间，我赢了。”宇智波斑得意地低笑，食指在千手柱间的锁骨滑过，最终停在心口处点了点：“你已经把你整个人都输给我了。现在，我要来取赌资了。”

 

 

 

【斑柱/好久不见，黑化，难以启齿的欲望】

 

柱间微笑着和他说“好久不见”的那一刻，他几乎要克制不住自己拥抱他的欲望，最终只能勉强点了点头，表情僵硬得像一块白色的墙砖。

想把他抱在怀里，想在他的身体上留下痕迹，想亲吻他裸露的肌肤，想狠狠地占有他不留半点余裕，想射进他体内让他高声呻吟，前前后后都塞满白色的精液，彻彻底底成为他的禁脔。

宇智波斑从喉间发出一声压抑的低嘶，像磨牙吮血的野兽般舔了舔唇，阴鸷的眼底一片深沉。他一动不动地看着千手柱间毫无知觉地端起那杯酒走进酒店的房间，握紧了手心的小药瓶。


End file.
